User blog:Sam 3010/Rights on the LoL Wiki
Rights are an important part of the wiki. On the LoL Wikia, it isn’t much different, as being part of an user group is how valuable users are recognized. If they are willing and able to take on the responsibility, they may be given these positions so they can contribute to the community in more ways This blog is to present an overview of the user added rights on the wiki. NOTICE: Remember that even though these users have special rights on the wiki, they are not better than users without rights in any way. These are people the community has trusted so they could do their work with more tools. Everyone listed here is a a nice, kind and helpful person. Don't be shy to ask them any kind of question as they will be more than happy to be able to help you. The jobs on the wiki are the following: Yellow = Bureaucrat They oversee everything related to the wiki, they don't necessarily have the last word on a discussion but they have been trusted enough to be able have an appropriate saying on the matter, they are in charge of advertising the wiki and external relationships. They are in charge of handing promotions. Current Members: *Ajraddatz *KazMx - Goddaddy of the Wiki *Sam 3010 - Overseer Content Director Green = Administrator They have a more internal oversight but they are a major authority too. They are internal administrator of personnel, conflicts, human resources, etc. They head over all projects. They are also the Head Moderators of the community, delete vandalism and block err… vandals. Also, they don't bite and are extremely helpful. Current Members: *D3Reap3R - Strategy Specialist *NeonSpotlight - Overseer Moderator *Nystus - Perfectionist + Lethargic Madman *Zelgadis87 - Monsters & Minions CD + Resident Code Monkey Purple = Moderator Same ladder level as Content Director. They are in charge of moderating the community. Moderators are able and are in charge of: blocking vandals, deleting offensive comments or edit them, anything else regarding the community. Current Members: *Exiton - Item Patch Histories Project Coordinator *UberTri125 - Items & Summoner CD *Usiar *Vyrolan Red = Content Director Same ladder level as Moderators. They oversee projects and changes to their designated areas, they have the last word (same level as Admins) when regarding their pages. Nonetheless, they will never shut down any suggestion that can be made to improve the articles. Current Members: *AntiZig - Patches *Cidem1324 - Lore Orange = Rollback Editor This is given to helpful members of the community that are nominated or ask for it. This position is also given to Project Coordinators. It distinguishes them over other users, and are role models to the other editors. They have the added right of Rollback, which allows them to revert changes with just one click. Current Members: *Asperon Thorn *Demise101 - The Brandon *Kalexander *LoLisNumbaWan *Sagee Prime *Silvoss - Chinese Skins Project Coordinator *Technology Wizard - Advanced Tagging Project/Removed Items Project Coordinator *TehAnonymous *Texas Snyper Important Notes: By accepting a position you are agreeing to be an active member of the community, making edits whenever you can and actively participating on projects. If you know you won’t be able to be on the Wikia for a period of time, you can state so, and your position will be respected. Demotions: Permanent Demotions are done when something really major occur with an account, and this hasn’t presented on the wiki as of today. Also, if a promoted editor is absent from the wiki for a large period of time(3 months for an administrator, 1 month for everyone else), they will be demoted one step, but they can ask to a bureaucrat for their position back whenever they decide to come back, this can only be done once though. If you are a Content Director, Moderator or Rollback User you are obliged to participate on the Featured Article Poll, as it is part of the Wiki Maintenance. New Members Right now we are looking to expand our promoted groups editor base. So you can run for a position (Rollback, Moderator or Administrator by going here. By doing this you will need 5 votes from the community supporting you. Category:Blog posts Category:Community news